A blow to the heart
by Dawnashes
Summary: my first story .Axel is a vampire. axel loves Sora. Sora dies. Can a certain blonde teen help?Implied akuxsora, akuroku, some akuxmarly in later chapters


I loved him. He loved me. Sora and I were inseparable. You'd rarely see us away from each other's side. He was the silver lining in my eternal darkness. The best thing about him, I would have to say, was his smile. It reached from ear to ear and his laugh was like a melody. How I wish I could hear it once more.

_I'm so tired of _

_Being here _

_Suppressed by all my _

_Childish fears_

He was the favoured one in our massacre, the little hero. All the other vampires liked him better than me, and made a point of rubbing it in my face at every opportunity. It didn't deter him from my side though, I wouldn't have guessed that he ever heard, but his silent tears he shed for me said otherwise. He was the perfect hunter, the perfect fighter, the perfect tracker, and perfect lover. He was amazingly perfect.

_And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

We had been together for almost a 3 centuries. I wanted to make it official. So that night I asked him to marry me. He just stared at me for a while his face was smooth and emotionless. I hated when he did that. That was the masquerade that he put for the rest of the massacre. I was the only one who knew his softer side. The real him. Finally his eyes gave into his emotions and he leapt on me, eyes watering. I was overjoyed when he accepted. He kissed me and smiled with triumph as I left to hunt. God if only he hadn't already eaten….

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

I skulked through the back alleys on the west side of the village. It would be easy to drink my fill, and then leave back to Sora. The town square glowed eerily and my curiosity got the better of me. I soon found it was the biggest mistake of my life. The villagers all gathered together with pitchforks and flaming torches being thrust into the air. They were preparing a raid. And I wasn't gonna second-guess where.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

I stole away from the impending danger. I could now hear them following. If I was quick we could all escape before it was too late. We were all strong, but not against those numbers. I was almost there when something to the left caught my eye. Sora shot straight past me, and back towards the crowd. I chased after him pleading him to stop and turn around. He slowed for me to catch up. He hugged me close, whispered "I love you" then pulled away "I'll be back before u know it, now run!" and he was gone…

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

Of course I followed. The square was a complete riot; I was pushed left and right. But I finally caught sight of him. As I reached him, he tackled me to the ground. He smiled weakly and sighed, "I'm so glad your safe". My mind went numb. Now I was alone. He took that stake for me, he died…for me…

_Your face it haunts _

_My once pleasant dreams _

_Your voice it chased away _

_All the sanity in me_

The next century passed excruciatingly slowly. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, and I was even worse at hunting than I was before. He was all I could think about. I was totally convinced that I was the reason he was gone. Each night I would wake up in a cold sweat. After reliving it over and over again, I gave up on sleep altogether.

The world did cry the night he died, and I'm no good at suicide.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

The others blamed me for his death and I was shunned. I had no quarrels with that, if I hadn't gone down to hunt he wouldn't have followed, if I didn't follow him into the square, he wouldn't have played the hero.

s.o.m.e+y.e.a.r.s+l.a.t.e.r+

Our newest "member", Demyx, was a real handful. He always wanted to be doing something. Not that that was necessarily a bad thing, but you had to wonder where he got all that energy.

Although he had sat through hours of the "axel is an outcast" speech, he hadn't taken in a word of it. He was a really good friend. That, or he was thicker than I gave him credit for. I hadn't figured out which. He had dragged me along on some stupid trip. He said something about summer vacation? Whatever he was planning I wasn't going to budge from the hotel room until we were leaving. I sat on my bed and stared out the window. The setting sun cast light on the ocean, sparkling rays dancing happily on the surface. Mocking me. I sighed, Sora would have loved this. The sight made me sick to the core, I threw my pillow at the window and the blinds came crashing down. Perfect. Sitting in the dark alone grew tiring very fast, rejecting sleep I hurried out the door to find Demyx.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

A/N: the song is my immortal by evanescence and its one of my favourites

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or this song, no need to rub it in. although I do own Mr moogle huggles moogle plushie

Comments get u a cookay


End file.
